Toshiyuki Sakuda
| weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = | billed = | trainer = BJW Dojo | debut = August 6, 2014 | website = |Birth name = |Born = |Birth place = Okinawa, Japan}} is a Japanese professional wrestler trained by and signed to Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW). At the beginning of his career he was part of the Strong BJ division until 2016 where he moved for the Deathmatch BJ division. Professional Wrestling Career Big Japan Pro Wrestling (2014-Present) On 2014 Sakuda was trained by the Big Japan Pro Wrestling dojo. Sakuda would then made some exhibition matches unitl his official debut on August 6, 2014 where he and Kazuki Hashimoto to defeat the fellow rookies Kota Sekifuda and Yuichi Taniguchi. Sakuda would then face Hashimoto in a match the following day, where Hashimoto won. Afterwards the two would form a team defeating Isamu Oshita and Ryuichi Kawakami in their first match. Just four days Sakuda would win his first singles match defeating Kota Sekifuda with the La Magistral. Sakuda would compete as a jobber losing most of his matches in order to get experience in the company. In 2015 he would go winless losing most of his matches during that year. On July 13 Sakuda made his at Pro Wrestling Noah teaming with Daisuke Sekimoto losing to BRAVE (Muhammad Yone and Taiji Ishimori). On July 31, 2016 Sakuda moved to the Deathmatch BJ division, competing in his first Barbed Wire Board Deathmatch teaming with Takumi Tsukamoto losing to Masaya Takahashi and Takayuki Ueki. In September Sakuda teamed up with Ryuji Ito with the both taking part of the Saikyo Tag League at the Deathmatch Block. The two would finish their block with only 4 points defeating Abdullah Kobayashi and Jaki Numazawa to advance to the quarterfinals. On October 2 Sakuda teamed up with Kankuro Hoshino with the both taking part of a match for the vacant Sakatako Intercontinental Tag Team Championship. They would face Abdullah Kobayashi and Takayuki Ueki for the vacant titles. Originally the match ended in a no contest, however, the match was restarted with Sakuda and Hoshino losing to Kobayashi and Ueki. This match was a Mina Sakata and Market Deathmatch. On October 14 Sakuda and Ito lost at the quarterfinals to the former BJW Tag Team Champions Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto. In March Sakuda took part of his first Ikkitosen Deathmatch Survivor being at bock A. Sakuda would finished the tournament almost winless defeating only Takayuki Ueki. On May 7 BJW announced that Sakuda would take part of a tournament to crown the first BJW Junior Heavyweight Championship where he finished with 4 points, falling to advance to the finals. On July 28, 2018, Sakuda won his first championship along with Takayuki Ueki and Masaya Takahashi and defeated Ryota Hama, Yasufumi Nakanoue and Yoshihisa Uto to win the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship. The following day, Ueki, Takahashi and Sakuda defeated Hama, Nakanoue and Uto in the finals to win the Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Tournament. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **La Magistral **Moonsault **''Fire Bird (450 Splash) **''Sakauchi (Crucifix driver) **''Ningen Bakudan (Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver) *'Signature moves''' ** Jumping Rolling Cross Armbar *** Lionsault (Springboard moonsault) *** Arabian Press (Split-legged moonsault) Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Masaya Takahashi and Takayuki Ueki **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Tournament (2018) – with Masaya Takahashi and Takayuki Ueki Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster